Where's the love? Blood on my Hands
by Amerie-chan
Summary: Shinobui and her sister re both assains. What happens when they are held captive by Sesho-maru to use them against Inuysha? What happens when she places a spell on the boys to make them like the opoite girls?InuSan MirKag with minor SeshOc and InuKag
1. Silence Can Kill

Well I decied to re-write it because nobody was reading it so It may be a liltle   
  
confusing at first, but You'll soon or later will get it. WARINING: Some chracters   
  
maybe OOC(Out of character) so beware....  
  
It was an awfully hot Spring day. InuYasha was silent as He listened to Myouga.   
  
"Lord Inuyasha, you have to take care of Kagome and the others," squeaked   
  
Myouga. "Feh, Why should I?"shot back Inuyasha. "Because, Sesso-maru has a   
  
assain out for Your blood and you do love Lady Kagome, ne?" replied Myouga,   
  
nochalently. "NANI?!?!?" Screeched Inuyasha. Myouga jumped on Inuyasha   
  
shoulder and intrupted Inuyasha's out-break, "Yes, This assain will strike anyone   
  
first if you are not on guard!" Inuyasha growled low. "I can take care of this   
  
'Assain'," replied Inuyasha as climbed higher in the tree.  
  
Sessho-maru's western castle-Narator's POV  
  
********************************************************  
  
"You need to shut Your filthy Ningen mouth up!" A Maiden collapse on to the   
  
Consolidated flooring. "You repulsing Ningens. You and your panty-waist sibling   
  
are a waste of blood!" A man with dusty pearl colored hair and the most aurous   
  
eyes, kicked the dying Maid. The Maid peered up at the Gent. "Sesho-maru.....  
  
I told you I couldn't full-fill my Duties," She managed to gasped out.   
  
"....................." Silence filled the room after Sesho-maru kicked the half-Dead   
  
girl. "Hmm....This wouldn't happening if You did what I said," replied Sesho-maru,  
  
repugnant of What he had done. Thoughts raced through The girl's head.   
  
"Why did I agree to even do this? It was a trifle of a meer task, yet now I have   
  
my life on the line. Wait, Yoshiko, get a hold of your self There could be a way   
  
out of this fate," thought The Girl. "Lord Sesho-maru," She stated. "What wench?  
  
" He asked, creually. "My Imouto-chan(Younger sister), Shinobui," She gasped   
  
out as Ruby colored blood trailed down her Presious claimed lips. "Jaken," called   
  
Sesho-maru."Ye....yea....Yes M'Lord," He studderd, replying to His Lord's calling. "Bring in the  
  
............." He paused. He didn't like such Young Inviolates, especialy Pub-escent   
  
Ningen maidens that peverted Ningen men like to feel. "Yes 'Lord," asked Jaken   
  
again. "Hn....Send me the pristine Maid," He stated. "Yes, Lord," said Jaken and   
  
with that, He bustled out the door. Silence took over again, until as Jaken came   
  
back with the weeping girl. The guards threw her at Sesho-maru's feet so all she  
  
could do was look up at The Inu-Yokai Lord. Something told Sesho-maru this   
  
girl wasn't human, but she could be a Youkai"You, Maid. What is your name,"   
  
asked Sesho-maru. "................" She didn't reply, only looking hard and cold up   
  
in Sesho-maru's face. SMACK! Shinobui held her hand on her cheek. "Now, you   
  
Vixen, you are goning to sluaghter someone and you are gonna do it!" The girl   
  
understood that he meant it. She knew that her Long lost cousin slayed Demons  
  
and Yoshiko slayed both Humans and Demons. And finaly that She was training   
  
to do this back at home before, he came.  
  
Later that night-InuYasha's POV:  
  
It was late after everyone went to sleep. What Myouga said was still buzzing   
  
around in my head. I heard some rustling in the bushes. I quietly crept over to   
  
the bushes. I had hit my self to see a girl. "Feh," I thought, but she was oh so beutiful.  
  
She had Bark colored hair that reached down to her Well-formed mid-back and such deep Ameber eyes that reminded me Kagome's pretty eyes. I blushed just relizing what I thought.   
  
She was standing on the bank of the osen with a cloth wrapped tightly around   
  
her slightly curvy body. She looked about to be Kagome age. Her eyes seem to   
  
be looking out for anybody. After 2 minutes of watching her...  
  
Normal POV  
  
She dropped Her nagajyuban (under kimono) and threw it on the bank.   
  
There the girl stood, completely naked. She walked into the hot waters of the   
  
osen. Inuyasha watched with content. InuYasha move, but moved the bushes,   
  
too! She looked up with anxiety. Kagome heard this. She had woke up and d  
  
ecied to take a quick bath....  
  
InuYasha's POV  
  
"This day I lost the love of my life," I thought. Kagome left me. I thought of  
  
Kagome's sweet face and gentle assets. "That assain is dead, as soon as I find   
  
her," I though angrily. "All for you, Kagome, kouhai."   
  
How was it? I know I took out Kagome's death sceane and re-placed it with a   
  
"Kagome-left-to-go-to-her-era-so-she-can-blow-off-some-steam-and-heal" sceane  
  
Hoped y'all ienjoyed! Now press the review button! 


	2. Lust and Blood don't mix

Hey peeps! Updated didn't I? AnywayAnyway, about this chapter, Thisthis does have some rape in it, but it'sit is not all rape. It's more along the lines of lime instead of Lemon. But I am giving a warning to all people.....However, I am giving a warning to all people ..THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE CONTENT YOU MAY NOT BE SUITABLE WITH!  
  
Back in Kagome's time- Narrator's POV  
  
Kagome put her head back on the Mahogany chair. She had been injured during InuYasha's 1stfirst fight with that AssasinAssassin. She took a quiet sip from Her Tea flavored elixorelixir. "This is Inuyasha's fault," reflected Aa much rather Vexedvexed, yet worried Kagome. "If He told us about the assain, We'd all still be Okay." She remember what presicelyprecisely happened that Night.......  
  
Dream sequence-  
  
Kagome had just woken up to the sound of bushes rustling. She obviously was going to investigate what was going on. Before she could see clearly, Inuyasha came flying out of the trees. "INUYASHA!" cried Kagome. She rushed over to aid Him. The girl came out the bushes wielding a scythe. "STAY AWAY!" screamed Kagome. She stood as she managed to thumble out a 3-D rectangular hand-held feature. "I GOT PEPPER SPRAY!" The confused girl swung her scythe at Them. IntstantlyInstantly, Inuyasha shoved Kagome to the ground. "KAGOME!" He yelled. The pointed end of the curved weapon went straight into His back. Inuyasha let out a gasp of pain as crimson blood gushed out of His mouth and back. Kagome shrunk back in horror as the girl was killing Inuyasha. SudunlySuddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Tesagia and slashed at the girl. She screamed in pain and retreated.  
  
Sesho-maru's western castle (Next night-12:20 a.m.)  
  
I was chained agiastagainst the wall for an incompleateduncompleted assainmentassignment. I had 40 lashes for it....My sister was being held in That Bastard's room. I fushedflushed at the thought of what he could have been doing to her. I looked up to see none other than Jaken, Lord bitchy- mc. Bitch's slave. "Fallow me. M'Lord bekondsbeckons for you," said the Kaeru demon. I fallowed him to this guy's room. It's was queitquiet for a while....until he spoke "How many times must you fail?" He slapedslapped me across my face. "OW!" I screamed. He looked at me before grabinggrabbing my shoulder and facing me agaistagainst a wall. I felt my ripped Kimono being raised. I scereamscream as I felt something ram into my behind. I noticed it was HimHe, thrusting himself in and out, with every thrust he was groaning. I screamed until he tuned me around and ripped open my shirt, playing with My growing breast. I closed my eyes, praying this would end soon Yet it did after her stripped me naked and fondled My peach and boobs. He left me there and orededordered me, telling me "Get your-self dressed."  
  
I know it's short but it will be longer next chappy! 


End file.
